


Questions

by MizuMizune



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pillow Fights, Rhys is pretty ooc in this, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuMizune/pseuds/MizuMizune
Summary: Prompt from sweet-bitsy on tumblr: Who in your OTP asks weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow?
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 7





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this fic on wattpad in 2019 under the name chatsgame, and now i’m moving it here. i know it’s bad but i want to get more comfortable with posting stuff on Ao3.

Feyre POV

It had been a long day of running the Night Court, so when I laid down next to Rhys for the night, I was fully prepared to pass out. As I drifted off to sleep, I could feel the tension draining out of my body, and sighed to myself, _I wish it could be like this every night._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Feyre." " _Feyre_." 

I jolted awake when I heard Rhysand call my name, thinking there was something wrong.

"What is it?" I whispered as I turned to face him.

"Feyre?" He repeated.

"What?" I answered again, my level of worry increasing by the second.

"Why is the sky blue?" Not this again, I grumbled internally. Rhys would sometimes have the most obscure questionsin the middle of the night and think that I could answer them. "I mean, does it really have to be blue? Could it be green, or yellow, or"- he gasped- "Purple?" As he rambled on and on, I decided that the only way to get him to shut his trap would be to hit him with a pillow. Maybe I had poor judgment because it was the _middle of the fucking night_ as I mentioned before, but Rhysand took this as a challenge, and soon we were having a full blown pillow fight, waking up the rest of our family. As the others joined in, one by one, I thought, am I ever going to sleep tonight?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the last person, Mor, left our bedroom, Rhys said, "Aren't you going to answer the questions I asked you?" I replied only by turning so my back faced him.

"Is this because I asked the same things last night, too?" He continued on and on until I finally left for Mor's room for some peace and quiet. As I walked down the hallway, I heard Rhysand yell from our room, " I have questions, you know!"

And chuckled quietly to myself at how goofy my mate could be. But even though I found it funny, I continued padding down the hall to Mor's room for some much needed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
